1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for securing valves from unauthorized tampering, more specifically, a dummy plug having a simulative valve handle which sits on top of and camouflages the functioning valve, and, a specialized steel-bristled tool for inserting and removing the plug.
2. Description of Related Art
Other inventors have attempted to develop satisfactory ways to prevent unauthorized tampering with water, gas, or other utility valves. One early example is English Pat No. 589,268, issued to James Laidlaw, disclosing a cover which could only be unscrewed by the use of a special key or tool. More recently, John R. Saporito disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,286 a plug wherein a bolt locks the plug inside an access pipe, requiring a key to unlock it. Mr. Saporito's invention requires drilling a hole in the access pipe to accept the bolt. French Pat. No. 2,380,381 discloses another attempt to limit access to valves. Jeffrey G. Thomas and Lucas Brito describe in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,029 a bracket which fits inside the access pipe, with the edges underneath a ledge in the pipe. An eyebolt is attached to the bracket, and passes through a hole in the pipe's cover. Placing a padlock through the eyehole locks the cover in place. This invention requires an access pipe with the appropriate ledge for the bracket.
Similar ideas have also been used for different applications, such as the refrigerant valve safety cap disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,010, which was issued to John W. Hoffman. The cap screws down over the top of the valve access port. Unscrewing the valve requires a special tool wherein the end comprises several pegs dimensionally and positionally suited to fitting into several asymmetrically spaced holes on the top of the cap.
At least three inventors directed their ideas toward securing fire hydrant valves. U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,655, issued to Carlos M. Quinones, discloses an irregularly shaped nut wherein a bolt extends from the nut and engages a hole in a wall surrounding the nut. When the proper tool engages the nut, the bolt is withdrawn, allowing the nut to be turned. Albert B. Kopesky described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,428 an internal cylinder which attaches over the valve's nut, and an external cylinder which rotates freely with respect to the internal cylinder. Both the internal cylinder and the opening tool contain magnets. When the proper tool is used, the internal cylinder's magnet raises to engage the outer cylinder, causing both cylinders and the nut to rotate together. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,893, issued to Henry J. Stehling et al., discloses an improved version of the same concept. All three of these inventions require modification to the valve to be protected. To retrofit an entire region with special replacement valves would result in a prohibitive and unnecessary cost to the utility users in such region.
William A Miskiewiez described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,597 a cover for fire hydrants. Although the cover is primarily directed to keeping fire hydrants visible and accessible in heavy snow, it generally describes the purpose of preventing unauthorized access to a hydrant. However, the current invention is directed towards preventing someone from finding a valve, teaching away from the '597 device which enables a user to find the hydrant.
Additional inventions were directed towards making it easier to open utility valves. U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,278, issued to Jeffrey B. Morris et al., discloses a folding bar designed to provide the appropriate reach and leverage to operate both gas and water valves. U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,590, issued to Peter Silano, discloses a tool for removing and replacing the operating nuts on underground valves. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,772, issued to William Charles Bliss, describes a telescoping access pipe.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.